Girl - Boy Fanfiction
by goodgirl-chan
Summary: fanfiction of guy and girl. you and someone else. sorry it's heterosexual ill try to get some variety. one of my first fanfictions and my first published one, give me critiques.


**Rated M for Mature. One of my first fanfictions. Please critique me.**

We are curled up together watching some shit movie and laughing at how dumb it is. Your hand is laced with mine and I can feel your heartbeat against my ear. As the movie progressed I got more and more bored until a thought struck me.

I smile slightly, sit up, and wrap my arms around your neck, pulling you into a kiss and nibbling your lip slightly. You were slightly taken aback by the suddenness but wanted it all the same. The kiss slowly turned more passionate and soon I straddled your waist, running my hands through your hair. I could feel the eagerness growing with every kiss. Before anything could go further I get off of you and pull you away to the bedroom.

As I turned back towards you your lips found mine, hungrily. You rushed your hands to pull off your shirt that I was wearing and I let you. Now in my undergarments I feel you kiss my neck and pull my hands behind me. You pin me to a wall and hold my hands above me with one hand. Your lips find the sweet spot on my neck and I can't help but moan with pleasure. You nibble at my neck making little moans escape from me.

I feel you loosen your grip, allowing me to break free and push you on the bed and pin you down myself. You smiled at this sudden loss of control. I tug at your lips with my teeth and dance my tongue against yours. I move my hands to your pants and struggle to get them off. You laugh, "let me help you with that." You take off your pants and shirt and we are left with little to no clothing.

Before I am able to take back the control you flip me to where you are on top. You pin my arms once again and trail kisses down my neck and chest. A smirk comes across your face and you quickly grab a formal tie that was resting on the nightstand. You tied me to the head of the bed and kissed me while doing so. Our breathing was so uneven and we could feel each other growing more and more impatient. I struggled against my immobility, longing to run my hands along your body but you wouldn't have it.

Your kiss becomes slow and more seductive as one of your hands trails down between my thighs. Feeling me squirm with longing you stop and move your hand away back to my side. I bite your lip a little too hard. "Y/N please." Smiling evilly you kiss me once more before saying, "You know I don't go by that name while I'm in here with you." A laugh leaves my lips and I fidget at my loss of pleasure. "God please." You laugh lightly. "I don't go by that name either."

You kiss down my chest and suck lightly toying with me and making me moan. "M-Master please." "That a girl." Your hand runs down to my thigh again and my breathing quickens greatly. "Please Master, I've been good." You smirk with delight at how much control you have over me. Your hand rubs and moves up slowly as you say, "but have you been a good girl?"

I hold back the moans that are trying to escape from me. "I can't hear you." I try holding them back but your touch is too much. I finally give in. "Please Master I have been good, please m-master. I need a reward." My breathing is so unstable and I try squirming to get you to give me something, anything that will give me pleasure. Your evil smirk never leaves and you kiss me roughly as your hand slips down my underwear.

Moans escape as I try to kiss you to muffle my pleasure. You slowly work your magical hands around and I bite my lip trying to hold in the amount of love you're giving me. You loved toying with me but you too were getting impatient. You slipped off your remaining clothing and kissed my neck, itching for a response. "Yes master, please." With a little nibble on my neck and a smile of delight, you entered.

A loud moan escaped me and I could feel myself melting under you. You took it slow and we sloppily kissed each other between breathes. "M-master." You smiled, "yes?" I breathed in deeply. "More." "I can't hear you." I impatiently move around, "M-m-master please, I want more. I-I-" I'm stopped by your lips and your body thrusts more and more making every ounce of me melt and moan under the pleasure. "Yes Master please." You speed up and I can feel my body being overcome. "I'm-I'm…"

You silence me with your tongue and we both begin to feel our release. "I know." You thrust harder and I am moaning "master. Master." We both reach our limit and exclaim together. We are panting and you fall beside me. After a few takes of air you finally say, "good girl."


End file.
